


Foresight

by Flameroyalty



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Daniel has his first crush, Danvid, I've never written Danvid before, M/M, Me? Writing Daniel backstory? Unheard of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flameroyalty/pseuds/Flameroyalty
Summary: A gift for the Camp Camp Secret Santa 2018! Writing Danvid was a first for me, but I love writing Daniel. Hopefully this is enjoyable.





	Foresight

Daniel hadn’t foreseen this sort of, roadblock, in his plan. His life was relatively simple. He has his assignment. He goes places, makes up some punch, moves onto the next place. Sure, sometimes he comes across a kid or two that he second guesses on. He knows he doesn’t have that luxury though. Too many loose ends. Too many risks. No mercy. 

He hadn’t foreseen this sort of, obstacle, in his plan. He’d done this so many times, it felt like second nature. He’d memorized the story. He knew exactly what he had to say, how to say it. He knew how to deal with challenging kids. Not everyone is on board immediately. He can’t blame them. Death can be scary. 

Counselors were even harder. Too much cult knowledge. Popular culture has almost completely ruined him. The world itself is so dangerous, they’ve learned to protect themselves. The female ones refuse to be alone with him. Apparently he puts off a “weird vibe”. He’s had to work harder.  

It being camp, every competent adult has some sort of weapon on them. He’s had to learn to be careful. Too many close call. Sometimes he thinks his way is an easy out of the terrifying reality they have to live in. He’s considered joining the kids on more than one occasion. Maybe make himself just a bit too obvious. He knew that wasn’t an option. No mercy. Not even for himself. 

He hadn’t foreseen this kind of, complication, in his plan. Of course he wasn’t perfect. His first time had been terrible. One of the counselors made the punch with damn sweetener. It was his own fault for using cyanide. He learned the hard way to start working with rat poison. Most camps already had in anyway. He wasn’t sure why he didn’t do that in the first place.

His last location had worked gone off without a hitch. Got there and got right to work. Took him two days. A new record for him. He was feeling pretty proud of himself. His name was in a newspaper or two, so what? He was riding this confidence high for all it’s worth. He didn’t even bother with his usual routine; change his name, dye his hair, get or lose the glasses, move to the next state. This time he didn’t even switch zipcodes

He hadn’t foreseen this sort of, person, in his plan. Getting in was barely an issue. It was relatively early, the sun barely up. When he wandered in, he saw a group of kids playing baseball in the field. No counselor in sight. It was like the universe handed him this on a silver platter. 

He walked up to a cabin with a large Counselor sign above the door. It was missing a few letters but he shrugged it off. He knocked on the door. A woman opens the door, shouting with enthusiasm. He goes into his typical, good mannered, nature loving, routine. However, it was nothing compared to the man that came out from behind her. 

He’d never been stopped in his tracks so quickly before. He only ever had seconds to judge people to learn how to act accordingly, and he spent it trying to understand the exact color the pair of eyes in front of him were. He barely noticed the growing shock on the face of the woman standing beside them. He was simply too focused. 

It was incredible, David seemed to be the exact person he’d been emulating for years now. Being face to face with it, was almost funny at best. It was no surprise that his naivety was matched by his genuine excitement for camp. Dumb and fun have been a classic pairing for centuries. 

This was easy. Too easy. He’d never had a counselor care so much for the campers yet be so neglectful. He could say literally anything and David would find a way to praise him for it. He was untouchable. There were a trio of kids causing him a bit of trouble, but there’s a few in every group. With one of them already gone, taking vacation days, he was set. It was perfect. 

He hadn’t foreseen this kind of, snag, in his plan. His feelings had never mattered. No mercy, not even for himself. He just couldn’t stop them. He couldn’t shove them down, ignore them. He’d never struggled with himself so much. He knew what he had to do, but it’s never been this hard before. 

He liked someone. Not like he likes some of the kids he meets along the way. He had a crush. A weakening infatuation. It was completely unheard of. He had no idea how to handle it. He’d had no experience with these kinds of feelings before. What the hell was he supposed to do now? 


End file.
